Typical security devices may be configured to open when presented with a proper key, such as a properly aligned magnetic field of a predetermined strength. Some security devices may be configured to open when presented with a security code. The security code may be received from a transmitter with a short transmission range, such as about 12 inches. In some instances security devices may be configured for both the keyed lock and a security code. In cases in which the security device has both the keyed lock and a security code, the receipt of the correct security code may transition the security device to an unlock permissive state in which the key may open the lock. However, the security device is typically programmed to require the security code prior to transitioning to the unlock permissive state. This may prevent or limit the versatility of the security device. For example, a security device configured with both the keyed lock and security code may not be desirable to stores or warehouses that work in high volume, since more steps are required to secure or remove the security device. Similarly, some customers may deem the additional expense of a security code transmitter to be unnecessary for their security concerns. This may cause a desire for separate security devices to be sold depending on the specific configurations and security concerns, which may result in two separate product lines being designed, manufactured and sold.